


*BACKSTORY* Welcome to the Devildom Roleplay File

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: Since people have been asking about Astaroth and Barbatos' relationship the role players have let me post this
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	*BACKSTORY* Welcome to the Devildom Roleplay File

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks once again to the admins of Welcome to the Devildom Gina, Clare, Arcadia, Rei and Yuen
> 
> Special thanks to our roleplayers for putting this together for us!

**BACK STORY**

The young princess of the Devildom was studying her reflection in the giant gilded mirror in her room.

Surrounded by fluffy pillows, decadent soft furnishings and an endless supply of cuddly toys.

Creatures that looked similar to white rabbits hopped about the room undisturbed.

She reached up to check her horns.

Still no curl.

When was she going to grow up! 

She hated that everyone still saw her as a child despite the fact she was infact thousands of years old.

Looking down at the outfit she wore, a gift from Baba that was an essential for todays field trip.

The materal different to what she was used to, but surprisingly comfortable.

"He said its a yukata"

She spoke down to a rabbit creature who had decided to sniff her geta out of curiosity.

Just as she was finishing applying her make up the familiar knock and voice from the other side of the door.

"Coming!"

"Lady Astaroth? Are you decent? It's time to leave"

At her high pitched confirmation, he entered the room.

Dressed in a similar outfit. His horns and things hidden.

"It suits you perfectly Princess, I had a feeling it would"

In a switch from modern day ButlerBarb, he wore his emotions on his face. He smiled brightly at the demoness whom he had been charged to tutor.

"Now you must remain in human form whilst at the festival do you understand? Humans are not allowed to see us for what we are"

She pouted her rouge tinted lips.

"But it hurts when I make them disappear"

But still, with a *poof* she assimilated human form.

"Where are we going! Why are we dressed like this?"

Like a child, she was always full of questions.

An air of innocent naivety surrounded her as she pet the rabbit closest to her.

"I guess it's about to time to tell you"

He walked beside her along the lavishly decorated hallways, up the stairs, past the paintings that talked and moved.

"There is a particular festival is what's called Matsuri. I thought you would like to enjoy learning about it by experiencing it"

He opened the door to his room and allowed her to enter.

"The time we are going to is a period of unrest, 16th century Japan was notorious for its warring states, but they still enjoyed such traditions as festivals even during times of war"

He watched the ever changing expressions on her face, excited to downcast to happy.

"We're going to a party!?"

She couldn't contain her high pitched squeal, jumping around excitedly until she almost fell off her geta.

*ahem* "I-i mean, thank you for giving me this opportunity to learn Barbatos"

She composed herself, bowing deeply as he had taught her during her studies of this particularly fascinating part of human culture.

"I shall do my best today"

He stifled a snigger.

No matter how grown up she tried to act, her childlike streak always won through in the end.

"This way please, and I must warn you. I will not be able to use your title. Just this once I will call you Asta"

He selected a door, opening it revealed an evening scene near the edge of Kyoto, the current capital city of Japan.

"I don't need to remind you that Toyko has not yet named due to Tokugawa still being allies with the Oda do I?"

"Well in that case I will call you Baba!"

The smile lit up her face, reaching her eyes.

"And I'm not so dense as to say anything that would change the course of human history"

She took his offered hand as they stepped through the door into the twilight of Sengoku Japan.

They made their way through the centre street of Kyoto

His expression soft as he watched her take in the scenery.

The coloured lanterns, the crowds of people, stalls selling spun sugar candy animals which, being a lover of sweets and all things cute, obviously caught her eye.

"Here, I'll buy you one to keep as a souvenir"

The look of pure innocent joy on her face was enough to melt even the coldest heart.

A spun sugar pink rabbit.  
Of course it would be that one she chose.

The vendor gave their thanks and moved onto the next customer.

She clutched the sugary treat to her chest before slipping it inside the pocket of her yukata, hoping that it wouldnt break.

"So.... if I'm remembering my studies, most festivals are organized by local shrines? So it's a religious festival?"

Her wide eyes darted left and right desperate not to miss a single thing.

"Not all of them, but a lot are yes"

An odd sense of pride welled on his chest, this ditzy, glitter loving princess who liked nothing more than to cause trouble had actually been listening to his lessons.

Until he realized she was no longer at his side.

Frantically he looked around, finally catching sight of her talking with a group of finely dressed samurai, clearly escaping the castle to join the festival

"So you live up the castle there? *giggle* I live in a castle too! Everyone calls me Princess it's quite a bore"

The samurai laughed along with her, she had a habit of being able to converse with anyone and everyone regardless of social class.

"Oh! Baba! Come and meet my new friends! This is Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Shima Sakon and Ishida Mitsunari"

She dropped her voice to a whisper so only her could hear.

"Nobunaga is still alive! The Monkey hasn't taken over yet!"

The 3 reintroduced themselves with brief bows as was common for the time period.

"Asta, please do not leave my side. My deepest apologies for disturbing your evening Milords" 

He bowed to each of them, noting her quizzical stare.

"It's almost time to leave, please excuse us"

Why did he act like that suddenly?

It wasn't as if she couldnt handle herself.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, but what if something happened to her?   
His own life would be forfeit.

The force with which he gripped her hand was usually hard even by her standards.

He lead her away from the noise of the crowds down towards the river.

There was a chill to the air, human world was definitely colder than home.

She rubbed her arms to get warm, expecting the lecture of "observe the human world but be not of it"

Except something caught her eye.

A soft glow that zigzagged and zipped through the evening air.

Being a demon and unable to resist temptation she found her feet following the glow

"Baba what's that!"

"I specifically asked you not to converse with the humans! I take my eyes off for a just a split second and what do you do?! You just happened to strike up a conversation with one of the future unifiers of Japan! Honestly Princess, this is why..."

He stopped noticing that once again her attention was elsewhere.

"Those? Those are fire flies, they're common enough around here especially here by the river"

He followed after her, being so close to the river he wouldn't want to have to explain to the Demon King why his youngest had come home in a half drowned state.

As he was about to continue his lecture on the importance of leaving humans well alone, her innocent childlike laughter broke through the gloom of his mind.

It was dark out here, the lights of Kyoto distant.  
And yet her could see her perfect outline, limned by the glow of the fire flies surrounding her.

The pure and joyful expression of hers, one he hadn't seen in so long had replaced her forced smile that had taken root back in the Demon Lords castle.

"I-it's time to return home Milady. Please say goodbye to your new insectoid friends"

He watched with heart heavy as his words caused the beautiful sight before him to fade back to normal

Blinking back to reality, she bid farewell to the fireflies sadly, promising to return again.

"Why though? I'm happy here"

But even she knew she couldnt stay. Not really.

She took up the lead heading back to the where the door was, not wanting him to see her upset.

They made their way back to his room.

"Thankyou for giving me this opportunity today Barbatos"

At that moment she heard the voice of the king in discussion with a lower demon pass by in the hallway.

Excitedly she pulled out the spun sugar rabbit and ran to try and catch him 

"Daddy! Daddy look what Barbatos got me on our...."

Without even a glance the king cut her off "Not now Asta, Daddy's busy. Be a good girl and go to your room"

And that was that.

She watched him as he disappeared down the corridor and rounded the corner out of sight.

He too heard the King, his expression changed to one of pain as he heard to the exchange between father and daughter.

He went to the door of his room, catching sight of the deflated princess. 

"Is everything alright Princess?"

He had to use a neutral tone, part of his terms of employment were to not show favour to either of the Royal siblings.

It was always the same.

He saw the her stiffen at his quiet voice, she composed herself but refused to turn to him.

She swallowed the sob that threatened to escape upon hearing the quiet voice behind her.

"I'm fine Barbatos, thank you again for today's lesson"

She straightened her posture, chin raised, shoulders back, ever the princess and with flowing regal steps returned to the solitary confinement of her luxurious prison.


End file.
